out our side but not out our hearts!
by Cindyvng1992
Summary: Waverly went missing 3 years ago as Nicole thought that they had the right guy but when they wants to go away for a week just the two of them alone became Nicoles nightmare real can they find waverly again and do they know who took her for the second time Nicole is not going to stop looking for her girlfriend till her dying breath she is not going to forget about her


Years Ago

It is early in the morning as Waverly gets from her deep waking sleep, she can sense the movements next to her, and she lets out a sleepy smile as she feels kisses in her neck, she closed her eyes as the kissing lips go lower she cups with her hand around the redhead's head and plays with her cute baby hair as the person gets further down.

"Good morning babe." said the husking voice that Waverly loves in the early morning.

Waverly kissed the upper side of Nicole's head and pulled her arms around her and pulled Nicole on top of her and let the peaceful silence around them.

"Are you ready for our trip this week," Nicole asked as she sticks with her head under Waverly's chin.

Waverly's hands go under Nicole's shirt and rub with her fingertips up and down." Yes, we are getting to have so much fun, and we can have sex in all places without Wynonna disturbing us."

Nicole laughs as she thinks about all the times that they were opining that they were alone, but out of nowhere Wynonna burst thru the door with Nicole's mouth between Waverly's legs.

Waverly slaps Nicole arm when she hears that she is laughing." It's not funny, I'm so frustrated that we didn't have sex in 2 weeks because Wynonna wants that Wynonna wants this."

Nicole leans up to her upper arms so that her arm is next to Waverly head and looked down into her favorite brown colored eyes from her girlfriend." Waves she is just worried about you when she learned what they did to you she scared to lose you, and I was worried about you to that I was never going to see you again or that I never gets to hold you in my arms again."

Waverly looked up to Nicole and see tears forms in her beautiful eyes, she cups with her hands Nicole's cheeks and looked deep into her eyes." Nicole, I love you so much nothing can split us apart nobody can your are stuck with me for a long time."

Nicole looked to Waverly with love in her eyes when she saw only love looking back at her, she leans down and kissed the love of her life, and she is never going to let Waverly go.

Later on their morning kisses and promising the lovebirds showers together with hot sex without Wynonna disturbs them Nicole was first ready, she leaves the room to get coffee she had everything that she needs for the trip Waverly on the other hand hasn't everything she needs but Nicoles knows that she had everything because she checked it with her own eyes.

When she arrives in the kitchen Nicole sees Wynonna working on her laptop." Morning Earp."

Wynonna doesn't look up." Morning red."

Nicole rolled her eyes as she gets her coffee." What are you working on."

Wynonna rubs her eyes and said." That this doesn't make any sense."

Nicole looked behind her, and she can see what Wynonna is working on and her anger gets out."Wynonna we both know that it was him that did all those things with Waverly."

Wynonna looked at the photograph on her laptop she has a bad feeling about this, but she doesn't know what it is, he never had laid a hand on her baby sister when they together.

She slams her laptop closer and looked at Nicole, who had hate in her eyes of the person that caused this to Waverly." Nicole thinks about this why should he do this."

Nicole lets out a huff and sits next to Wynonna." Well lets see out of jealousy maybe or that I stole her from him and that he wanted revenge or something."

Wynonna shook her mind again." Yes, he was jealous, but Nicole think about it, have you ever see him use violence before because Waverly never saw the person that kidnapped her or his voice only after we saved her."

Nicole shook her head, she doesn't want to believe anything Wynonna is saying to her they caught who was holding Waverly when they bust by the door it was him who else was it going to be." I'm sure it was him Wynonna."

As Wynonna opened her lips to say something else but Waverly steps in the kitchen with a happy smile on her face, but falls right away when she senses the tension in the room, she looks between her girlfriend and her sister." What is going on."

Nicole and Wynonna shared a look that says we talk about this some other time, but Nicole doesn't want to talk about anymore, they have the guy end of story Waverly is safe and alive and back in Nicoles arms who let out a fake happy smile and looked at her girlfriend." Nothing is going on baby."

Waverly shook her shoulders and go to the coffee machine to draw a cup of coffee and makes a second one for in the car she knows that something is going on, but she talks with Nicole about later back to them Wynonna looked at Nicole with a glare but Nicole isn't afraid of her and ignores her she stands up and goes to her girlfriend.

Wynonna looked at them and when they didn't pay attention to her she stands up too and move out the kitchen, she can see the bag of her baby sister she pulled out something from her back pocket and zips the bag open from her baby sister and hide it in her bag and closed it after like nothing happened.

After their breakfast and talking to each other Nicole and Waverly are ready to go Wynonna and Nicole were putting their baggage in the truck from Nicole Waverly sits already in the passenger site calling her best friend Chrissy, then she didn't hear what Nicole and Wynonna saying to each other.

"Keep Waverly save Nicole." Wynonna dangerously said.

Nicole looked first to Waverly who was laughing about something her best friend said on the phone, she seemed back at Wynonna she nodded."I will Wynonna you have my word."

Wynonna nodded back and moves to her sister who had hung up the phone Waverly looked up at Wynonna and lets out a smile Wynonna let out a small smile back."Are you ready baby girl."

Waverly laughs and nodded her head."I'm born ready."

Wynonna laughs too, and hugs her baby sister tightly and kissed her forehead and closed her eyes, she opened her eyes when she feels eyes on her from the other side and see Nicole looking at her they gave each other looks that says protect her with your life and Nicole nodded again and steps in the car too she starts her car but didn't drive yet.

Wynonna pulled back from her sister and said."Call me every hour okay."

Waverly rolled her eyes as her big sister gets motherly again."Yes Wynonna."

Wynonna nodded and steps back Nicole drive slowly away from the homestead and Waverly hangs out the car and wave to her sister Wynonna waves back and she doesn't move away when Nicoles truck was away.

3hours later

Nicole pumps the gas while Waverly hums along to tunes on the radio. Nicole smiles at her girlfriend. They are on the road for about three hours already when Nicole saw that her tank from her car was almost empty witch that was weird because she had pumped it full before their trip She had shaken her head that there was nothing worried about it.

Baby, I have to pee. Want anything from the diner?" Waverly says softly she had empty her coffee cup already.

" Okey baby, Actually can you grab me some coffee? Because the drive is still 3 hours to go."

You got it baby." Waverly sweetly leans up and kisses Nicole soundly. "Maybe I'll get some pie too. I'm craving some cherry pie."

"Whatever you want Cutie." Nicole sweetly calls out. Waverly winks at her and says she'll be back in a minute.

Nicole finishes pumping the gas and hops into the driver's seat, waiting for Waverly to get back. Nicole moves the car into a parking spot and patiently waits for her girlfriend. 1 minutes turns into 10 minutes and Nicole is getting antsy.

It's probably just a long bathroom line, Nicole reasons. Nicole changes the radio station and waits some more for her girlfriend. 5 more minutes pass and no Waverly. Nicole decides to call her girlfriend. No response. Nicole frowns because Waverly's phone immediately goes to voicemail. waverly's phone is fully charged too. She's been charging it in the car charger for a few hours now, Nicole remembers.

Nicole gets a bad feeling about all of this, so she gets out of the car and walks into the truck stop. The diner is decently sized for a truck stop. It's lunchtime so there's a rush of truckers and town regulars around. Nicole looks around for Waverly to no avail.

She checks the bathroom but the brunette isn't there either. Now, she's starting to freak the fuck out. Nicole calls Waverly again. And again. She hurries outside and looks around. All she sees are a bunch of trucks and a few cars. No Waverly.

Nonononono please she promised that she keeps Waverly save she promised to Wynonna

Nicole goes back inside and shows the waitress waverly's photo. The waitress remembers her. Nicole is relieved for a quick second until she hears the waitress' next sentence.

"Yeah I remember her. She was in here a few minutes ago. Poor girl was really sick. Her boyfriend was really worried about her." The waitress, chomping on gum, doesn't realize what she's just said.

Nicole's heart starts pounding. No. No. This can't be happening maybe Wynonna was right, and they had the wrong guy.

"No, you're wrong. Are you sure it was this girl?!" Nicole desperately shoves the phone in the waitress' face.

"Yeah. I saw that she had that necklace on her neck." The waitress points to the necklace in Nicole's picture. She and Waverly just got matching necklace. Now Nicole knows for sure it was Waverly. Nicole knew for sure that they have the wrong guy now. The waitress looks nervous, catching on to the worry on this random girl's face. "Is everything okay miss? I'm sure her boyfriend will make sure she's okay."

"No! Fuck, she doesn't have a boyfriend! That's my girlfriend! She came into use the bathroom and get a coffee. She wouldn't have to wander off with some man! What do you mean she was sick?! Where did they go?! Which direction?!" Nicole is full on screaming right now. Her face is red like her redhead and her whole body feels weak.

"Oh my god. Oh! my god.!" Once the waitress realizes what just happened, she screams out for the owner. Nicole shakes her head and runs outside. She starts pulling at truckers doors, trying to open them. Nicole was wrong from the beginning now she loses Waverly a second time.

Her body is moving purely on its own. Her whole body is in shock. One second they were happy and ready to start their trip. Waverly was right there with her, singing to the radio. It was normal. They were happy again. Now she's gone for the second time.

Nicole collapses on her knees, her skin bleeding as the rocky concrete digs into her skin. She pulls at her hair and screams. This can't be happening. This cannot be happening again. Her Waverly is gone. Her Waverly has been taken for the second time she doesn't know how long she sits on her knees!.

When her phone rings in her back pocket Nicole shakily grabs her phone out her pocket and see Wynonna calling her, she picks up the phone with tears out her eyes, she hears Wynonna talking."Nicole we have the wrong guy it isn't Champ Hardly."

Nicole sobs harder now, but doesn't say anything back and Wynonna yells through the phone."Nicole Where is Waverly where is my Baby sister."

Nicole breaks down completely."Wynonna I'm sorry, I'm so so so sorry but she...she is gone


End file.
